Sensational Supernova
by sabrinariver
Summary: CHERYL X TONI. After Southside High closes, Toni Topaz and the other Serpents are transferred to Riverdale High. Toni Topaz sees this move to be an opportunity to attain a hopeful future. However, as expected, there is conflict and tension between their gang and the Bulldogs and Vixens. Will the Serpents be able to settle into their new school effectively?
1. chapter 1: come out and (01-12 10:55:39)

**hello! I have not written fiction in a long time and at the moment I am obsessed with Riverdale. I would appreciate it endlessly if you would favourite, follow or review this story as it would encourage me to write more. thank you :)**

Sunlight slipped into my tent through a small crevice while birds chirped from a nearby tree. Despite the warmth of the sun shining directly onto my body, the actual temperature of my surroundings were freezing. It was the type of weather where if you breathed out, you could see the air transform into cold mist, almost like alchemy or a spell. You'd be guaranteed to find a blanket of ice on the glass of your car in the morning. Typical Winter vibes.

Today, much like other days, was a school day. From my knowledge, many people dreaded attending school but I personally looked forward to it. My previous school, Southside High, had been recently closed down by the local government. Although there were speculations about the true intentions of the mayor's choice, I respected it immensely because it opened up better learning experiences. Southside High was known to be the heart of youth gang behaviour within Riverdale as both Ghoulies and Serpents preciously roamed its terrain freely. Closing down the school and transferring students to different districts reduced tension and provided less fortunate students with opportunities.

Running my brush through my hair, I smiled at the thought of learning at Riverdale High again. The facilities demonstrated the correct amount of funding that a school should receive; clean walls, modern computers and recent textbooks. It featured so many luxuries that teenagers took for granted but only those that were accustomed to less would understand. All of the other Serpents that also moved to Riverdale High, such as Fangs and Sweet Pea, understood what I meant. However, I got the impression that they were not as thrilled about the move than me. They appreciated the power Southside High offered them and did not have as big aspirations.

I crawled out my tent and back into the grand space of Sunnyside Trailer Park. It consisted of an assortment of trailers and tents. Whether you owned a trailer or a tent depended on both your connections within your own family and the Serpents. Individuals, like FP and Jughead Jones owned a trailer as their role within the community were higher in the hierarchy than other members such as myself. Arguably, I had potential to own a trailer as I worked at the White Wyrm but my tent was comforting and my home. The Serpents had always been open-minded to accepting newcomers and offering them a place to stay in response to loyalty, allowing me to live where I did for over four years.

From a distance, I noticed Sweet Pea hanging laundry onto a washing line. He wore his trademark leather jacket with a plain black t-shirt underneath and his hair scruffily rested over his baby face. I poured two cups of coffee from a pan of boiling water and called him over.

'Good morning,' I said with a smile, 'Sleep well?'

He sipped out of his mug then grumbled, 'I wish. A few of the younger guys were throwing rocks at trailers last night until Jughead told them off.'

Afterwards, we complained about the hostility of the Bulldogs and Vixens at Riverdale High. We had only been students for two weeks but naturally due to the division between the north and south, there was an uproar from the prized pupils. Their main issue was the fact that we did not belong there and could jeopardise their learning. Truth was, I would have understood their concern if we misbehaved but the majority of us just wanted to keep peace. Annoyingly, their lack of hospitality made us feel like intruders, which we were to a certain degree but whatever.

'Don't you think it's weird how Veronica is so welcoming to us? I mean, she's Hiram Lodge's daughter so that isn't a good sign,' Sweet Pea commented, 'But at least it gives us some sort of defence while we're at that school.'

I shrugged my shoulders and noticed Jughead approaching us. Although we all had faith in him for his services and blood connection, we knew that Veronica was close friends with his girlfriend. His association with the Northside definitely caused commotion a few months ago, especially with Tall Boy, but I knew that he was someone to trust. Either way, we avoided discussing the topic of his friends from the Northside because of the sensitivity.

We greeted him and started walking to school together. On the way, we visited Riverdale's favourite diner, Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe, so that Jughead could pick up breakfast. It was one of those classic American diner type places with booths and counters to eat at. Or, customers took away their food in a paper bag. Judging by its popularity, the majority of the town had at least ordered a couple of milkshakes from it.

Much like how he always was, Pops served breakfast from behind the main counter. He was an elderly man that I was pretty sure only owned his a white apron and work attire. Pops never failed to hold a sheepish smile on his face. We watched him give what appeared to be a morning coffee to Cheryl Blossom and two Vixens.

Or, well, to everyone else. _Cheryl Bombshell_.

At Riverdale High, Cheryl Blossom was the leader of the cheerleading team, a student that consistently attained high grades and most importantly, the Regina George of the school. Jughead informed me that even before the passing of her brother Jason, her outspoken personality had always attracted the attention of her peers. She strutted everywhere with confidence and her bright ginger hair made her stand out like the Black Hood in a kid's playground. The first time I met her, she stole my role as the girl who set off the race between Jughead and the Ghoulies. The next encounter involved her talking so badly about the Serpents to the point in which I snapped at her. Hopefully, we would leave promptly and unnoticed.

Not wanting to attract attention to myself, I waited with Sweet Pea near the door. I frequently turned my head to peer outside of the window then back to the scene in front of me, tapping my foot gently with folded arms. We observed Jughead approach Pops to receive his usual and exchange a brief conversation with Cheryl. She flicked her long locks and cocked her head at him while he smirked. Moments later, he returned to us and we fled.

'What were you talking to Cheryl about?' I asked.

Jughead stuffed his bacon roll into his mouth and shrugged his shoulders, speaking through mouthfuls, 'Nothing important really. She quizzed me about Betty. After finding out that they're cousins, she's become overprotective of her. It makes sense, considering the rest of her family are a modern day Adams family but I kept the details short and simple. Besides, Betty is the one that's been distancing herself from me as she doesn't seem too supportive of me being a Serpent.' I nodded, not wanting to pry further. Recently, Jughead's relationship had undergone strain as his girlfriend, the daughter of the owner of the local newspaper company, was concerned about his commitment with our gang. Understandably, everyone knew the dangers that came with being a Serpent but equally, membership also offered protection and support that was unobtainable otherwise.

Once we drew closer to Riverdale High, Jughead pulled out his mobile phone to text what I believed to be his best friend, Archie Andrews. Meanwhile, I walked ahead with Sweet Pea and Fangs. Hopefully, today would be an ordinary day without drama. Well, at least less commotion than usual.


	2. chapter 2: the ice, fire & busker

**hello again! thank you to the person that reviewed and to the people that favourited/followed. if you haven't already, please do!! I know it's not all Choni yet but I want some small build up to get to it but I promise that I won't drag it out. this chapter is longer than the other one and I know it's all going to end up a tad cliché but I'll try put a spin on it. :)**

Everyone experiences change in their lives. The world is constantly adapting to meet current affairs so it's impossible to stay stationary. Of course, there are moments that are more frantic than others but nonetheless, it's important to always be alert. We have to be ready for both curveballs and beautifully blossoming experiences. Today was one of those days that caused conflicting emotions. Weirdly, it pushed boundaries that needed to be broken but on the other hand, the unknown territory was petrifying.

Chemistry class.

As children, we are taught the basic atomic structures of molecules, such as how the water molecule is devised of one oxygen and two hydrogen atoms. We learn that hydrogen and oxygen latch onto each other in order to complete and share their outer shells of electrons. The polarity, the opposite needs of wanting to give and take away are what attracts the components to each other. The two separate entities combining themselves for completion and survival are what makes them stable when they're together.

Right now, I felt like the physical embodiment of a lost atom, which was ironic considering the class I was in. While our teacher drew structural diagrams on the whiteboard, I could not help but let my mind wander. Naturally, the change in schools was a mental process that I was still undergoing, both socially and academically, so it was normal to not feel at home. Part of me believed that if it was just me as a new pupil, I probably would have been more of a wallflower as I would have been less noticeable. Regardless, joining with a community that was basically family calmed my nerves immensely. However, being one of the new students definitely attracted an array of positive and negative attention.

When there's tension in a classroom, a teacher either tries too hard to fix the issue or pretends that it doesn't exist. Either attempt can lead to the atmosphere feeling like a kettle that's about to spill out water because it's been overfilled.

Our teacher, Mr Williams, decided to attempt to resolve the issue between the Serpents and the Bulldog-Vixen clan. His solution was to pair us with them in group work. As you can imagine, the majority of the room was far from thrilled.

One of my classmates, Reginald Mantle vocally called out with an accusing finger, 'It's a shame that these guys only dish out chemical compounds rather than make them in science lessons.'

'A distribution that occurred for the services of Bulldogs such as yourself,' Jughead retorted. He stared at Reggie with an annoyed expression, which only caused Reggie to smirk as he carelessly leaned back on his chair.

Mr Williams ignored the remarks and continued to explain his idea, 'I understand that there is a concern that these groups could threaten grades. However, I can assure you that I will be there to give guidance when appropriate and sanction any pupils that choose to rebel,' His gaze fell on Reggie and Jughead, 'The task at hand is to produce and present a poster related to a chemical process in a group of three or four. Whether you choose a more complicated substance is between you but I will not mark anyone down for simplicity as long as it is well described. You will have a month to complete this in which everyone will explain what they have done in front of the class.'

Unsurprisingly, the first group consisted of Reggie, Jughead and Jughead's best friend, Archie Andrews. The dynamic was logical. Since Archie and Reggie were star players for the school's football team, their friendship was a competitive yet strong one as they were able to communicate with each other effectively. Archie was also Jughead's childhood best friend, practically brother, so Archie would be the mediator for the boys if an argument were to arise. Afterwards, Mr Williams proceeded to match Sweet Pea with Fangs, Kevin and Moose. Meanwhile, I looked down and fiddled with my fingers.

'Toni, please go sit with Cheryl and Veronica.'

Of course. Cheryl and Veronica. I remembered that when we first entered the school, Veronica greeted us with a welcoming but almost fake smile while Cheryl dramatically expressed her distaste. The fact that Mr Williams chose this selection made me question how fast gossip spread and stuck around the school.

Swiftly, I gathered my belongings and moved to sit around a desk with the two other girls. Much like before, Veronica tried to be friendly but without the excessively big smile plastered across her face this time. Cheryl, on the other hand, did not make much of an effort to speak. Her scarlet lips were pouted slightly, showing clear disinterest. For me, her silence was a relief. Whether she chose to act like this due to resistance of the pre-determined groups or indifference towards chemistry was a reason I couldn't decide on though.

Veronica reached into her handbag and pulled out a pristine chemistry book. There were different coloured post-it notes sticking out of the pages, suggesting that she studied often in her free time. After that, she flicked through the book and skimmed across it with a very concentrated look on her face. Her eyes were squinted and her mouth was slightly ajar. I had previously noticed that when she completed important tasks, she often looked this focussed and wore thick framed black glasses. Everything about it screamed 'do not talk to me or distract me' so I waited silently before she proposed ideas. Her suggestions involved talking about the properties of magnesium and its reactivity with other substances; cold water, boiling water and acid. She enthusiastically spoke about the blinding light that it released. I tried to give her my undivided attention but Cheryl's glare unsettled me. I could feel her chocolate coloured eyes staring through my skull. Her presence forced me to gulp as I continued to nod at Veronica.

Soon after, the school bell rang, which signified that the lesson was over. I stuffed my notebook into my satchel and approached the desk in which Fangs and Sweet Pea had worked at. Kevin pulled Sweet Pea into a half-hug and pat him on the back. Much to their delight, they all seemed to converse appropriately thus befriended each other. On the contrary, a grumpy Jughead hung around the exit.

Lunchtime followed this lesson. The areas that pupils situated themselves at were the canteen, the common room and the outdoors when the weather was warmer. As today was a gloomy day, I doubted that many people would choose the latter, meaning that the inside areas would be busier than usual. To my knowledge, Archie's friends usually sat in the common room, on the sofas near the vending machines. In contrast, us Serpents usually ate in the canteen then hovered around in the common room afterwards. Typically, Jughead would use that time to talk to Archie and sometimes Betty when she wasn't avoiding him.

As usual, we all ate our meal in the canteen. Proudly, our matching Serpent leather jackets were displayed on the other side of the room to the blue and yellow bomber jackets of the Bulldogs. While we had a snake symbol with the words 'Southside Serpents' embroidered onto our backs, a massive R was stretched across the left side of their chests. We discussed our forced socialisation from the hour before.

'Reggie tried his best to provoke me but quickly ended up talking to Archie about the upcoming match. As Reggie's captain, he forgot that we were in chemistry class and it was all about football positions and training.' Jughead commented and then chewed on his sandwich, 'I need to go find Betty to discuss our latest lead on our current project.' He proceeded to stand up, food still in hand, and leave.

Fangs laughed, 'You know, for the Sheriff's son, Kevin is a pretty cool guy. He told us about the things he's found when he goes on these midnight runs in Fox Forest when he can't sleep. One time he spotted an abandoned car with a funny number plate. Kid's got nerve to be wandering around that area with all the stuff that's going on at the moment. How was Hiram Lodge's daughter and facist Barbie?'

Rolling my eyes, I observed a somewhat nearby Cheryl, who was surrounded by Vixens that I hadn't bothered to learn the names of. All of them swooned over her with such fascination.

'Anti-climatic. Veronica seemed to be pretty invested with the project, almost as if it was her idea. Cheryl? Well, she didn't bother to open her mouth.'

'That Cheryl girl is an enigma,' Sweet Pea said, 'You never know what she's thinking or what she's going to come out with. I wonder if she's actually got a heart under there.'

'Sure she's intimidating and cold-hearted but she's been through a lot,' I defended, 'Both her father and brother are dead and Penelope Blossom doesn't seem to be much better. Plus, her house burned down.' I related to her struggles of loneliness within family. The fact that her brother was dead and her father was his murderer must have been excruciating for Cheryl but I was unable to say the reaction was similar for her mother. In a way, Penelope Blossom almost seemed relieved about his passing. The boys agreed but argued that despite her hardships, her life had been full of financial luxury. Regardless of what she'd been through, she always had a roof over her head and her father's maple syrup business was one of the things that outsiders knew Riverdale for. They were right. However, emotionally I knew it would have been complicated.

Unfortunately, homelessness was a state of being that I was used to. At a young age, my mother disappeared from Riverdale and my father had never really been in the picture. Thankfully, I knew of my grandfather's existence within the Southside. Our family had always been connected to the Serpents. In fact, my grandfather Thomas Topaz was one of the founding members of the Southside Serpents. He descended from the Uktena who had disintegrated from existence after their land was stolen by General Pickens and Barnabas Blossom. Needless to say, we maintained a healthy relationship but I understood and learned that it was important that I was independent away from him within the gang. He was a lot older to begin with and enjoyed his solitude and privacy.

'I'm going to see what Jughead is doing.'

When entering the common room, I noticed that Archie's crowd occupied the main area of the common room. Veronica's head leaned on her boyfriend's shoulder, memorised by every word that he spoke, causing her raven black hair to contrast with his bright ginger head. They both came from such different backgrounds. While Veronica was the daughter of a criminal and originally from New York, Archie was a kind-hearted soul with an upbringing filled with labour and modesty that was born in bred in our very town. His family had lived here for generations. Their paths crossing was almost beautifully tragic as I had a gut feeling that they were made for each other but also not meant to be. Betty, Jughead and Kevin sat on a different sofa to the couple. Unlike Archie and Veronica, they sat apart and Betty avoided looking at her boyfriend.

Soon after, lunchtime came to an end. Although we were matched into conspicuously dramatic groups for our project, my mind lingered on what would happen next within this for the rest of the day. After all, I perceived Cheryl and Veronica to get along well but to also clash. Both of them were used to having a high role in a school's hierarchy, were from wealthy backgrounds and weren't afraid to speak their minds. Cheryl was the Ice Queen whereas Veronica's speciality was definitely fire. Me? In comparison to them, I would be the Queen of the Buskers. My title wouldn't have even made it onto the list of elemental goddesses. Well, their similarities was what made them work perfectly well when they did. Only time would tell how it would all end up for me. Maybe I would be able to get them to open up and truly see beyond our differences.


	3. chapter 3: love, toni

Adolescents choose to use their leisure time in a variety of ways. Some will waste their time scrolling through social media or catching up on Netflix shows while others decide to study for finals that are months to come. Me? I spent the majority of my time working in the White Wyrm.

Much like other bars, we provided drinks to the customers and a place to sit, play pool and gamble. There was a stage for the occasional Serpent show or meeting. On one side of it, the infamous Serpent Pole was attached from floor to ceiling. This pole was often used for the initiation for females members while their male counterparts participated in a more brutal experience of being beaten up. Regarding the fact that it was most likely sexist, I think the main reason the women hadn't complained about the dance was due to its ease in comparison.

Currently, I cleaned beer glasses from a herd of men. They had been watching a sports game that I hadn't bothered to pay attention to. After putting away a few, I turned around to see FP Jones standing in front of me. He was a man with tall stature, tired eyes and a neatly groomed beard. Within our community, he was referred to as the Serpent King but there was speculation that he was considering to step down from his role. Jughead, as his son, would most likely take over from him. From what I could tell, he was hesitant to hand over his crown because he knew too well the dangers that his position entailed. However, he seemed to want to give the eager Jughead a chance to show his abilities.

'Toni, you know that you don't need to work every evening. There's not many people about at this time so I will manage without you,'

'I know, but I enjoy working here.' I stared at my reflection in one of the glasses. There were faint bruises below my eyes and my tanned skin was not its usual vibrant colour. Admittedly, I hadn't slept much recently but I used the White Wyrm as a distraction from life. Here, I could forget about the outside world and put effort into helping the people that mattered the most to me.

FP gently took my cleaning cloth from out of my hand and placed it on the counter, 'I understand that but you're a kid, you're meant to be out there causing mischief in the streets or sitting in Pops with a milkshake,' I raised an eyebrow, 'I heard that there's a movie screening at the cinema in half an hour so you could get there in time if you take your bike.'

Sighing, I brushed off my clothes and gave in. Maybe I had been working too much recently. I didn't really know what else to do. Although I hung out with the lads often, there were moments in which I wished I could hang out with other females casually. The majority of the female Serpents were older than me. I thanked FP for his kindness and headed over to my motorcycle.

Ten or fifteen minutes later, I arrived at the cinema and recognised a few faces. Kevin was with Moose and they were both smiling so much that the creases near their eyes were significantly pronounced. Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I pulled out money and purchased a ticket.

The movie that everyone was watching was called Love, Simon. Without any major spoilers, the plot focused on the life of a boy that lived a very ordinary life but struggled with his sexuality. Like most young people, he turned to the internet as a way to accept himself by talking to a fellow anonymous student that was also having difficulties in being comfortable with himself.

Much like Simon, I knew that my sexuality wasn't straight. People can find out their attractions or homosexual tendencies from all sorts of ages and through experience. Some people learn that they are attracted to the same sex at a young age through innocent crushes while others do not know until an older age. Self-discovery at whichever age is a process that occurs to everyone and is important in relation to growth and a sense of self. Even in this day and age, it can be petrifying to accept liking the same sex due to the marginalisation and stigma related to it. Mind you, there's been a lot of progress over the last few years but as both a mixed race individual that identifies as bisexual with a preference to females, I felt like people like me weren't represented enough in the media.

I was buying buttered popcorn to feed my loneliness when I noticed that Cheryl sat alone stirring an alcoholic beverage with a glum expression. I thought back to the awkwardness in the chemistry lesson and how I couldn't even utter a single word to her. Then, I pictured her and Reggie parading down some stairs to announce how unwelcome we were at the school. In my head, I visualised her piercing brown eyes staring into my soul. With false confidence, I approached her.

'Let me guess, some cherry cola for Cheryl Bombshell.'

She rolled her eyes at me then raised her eyebrows, 'Oh my god, what do you want and why do you keep stalking me?' I informed her that I was alone but lied and pretended that it was because Fangs bailed on me rather than FP insisted that I took a break from work. Her response was a facial expression that I was unable to work out, a mixture of relief and annoyance.

'You okay?' I spoke gently.

Somehow, her reaction was unexpected to what I anticipated. I expected her to be hostile and to tell me to leave her alone. Instead, she let out a sigh and explained that she was avoiding her house because of her mother's 'sexual duties'. Then, she told me that she wasn't okay.

Cheryl Blossom told me she wasn't okay?

When I looked deeper into her eyes, they softened and became more inviting. I offered, 'Well, I was going to grab a seat alone so I was wondering if you would want to come join me... no pressure though.' My heart pounded in my chest as the next few seconds felt like forever. Almost as if I was in a life or death situation. She was going to say no, wasn't she? I was going to look like a complete idiot approaching the most outspoken girl of the school.

However, without verbally responding, she somehow accepted my invitation. Her full lips turned into a sheepish smile as she took a sip from her drink. As we walked to find the screen, I could feel my heart rate execrating even further rather than calming down. It was a spontaneous decision, a way to find company and to make a peace treaty. If I knew I'd have ended up in this situation a few hours ago, I wouldn't have believed it or figured that I was on Jingle Jangle.

Unsure of what to do with myself, I fiddled with the packaging of my popcorn. I felt like everyone behind us was staring at us questioningly... wondering why someone from such a rich family within the Northside was associating herself with someone like me. Not in a self deprecating way of course but there was always tension between her and and my people.

Once the film started to play, I almost forgot that I was next to her. I became engrossed in the reality of being in the closet for Simon. I wasn't ashamed of who I was but I didn't embrace it. There had been a time where I exchanged a kiss with Jughead, which was a more of a in the moment thing, but later revealed that it occurred due to the timing and that I actually preferred girls. It was sometimes difficult to be open about sexuality with certain people but thankfully, the community surrounding me tended to be more on the accepting side. Therefore, as the story unraveled and Simon grew courage to be more open with his mother, I felt it.

Like a deep breath that I can finally breathe out.

Remembering that Cheryl was still in my company, I glanced over to see a tear rolling down her pale cheek. Her eyes were fixated on the screen, oblivious to the fact that I was observing her. Although I always assumed that she experienced hardships growing up as a Blossom, her reaction suggested that life was a lot harder than I initially thought. She was a lot more vulnerable underneath that façade. Alas, it wasn't surprising.

Before I knew it, Love, Simon ended and I perceived that our evening together would still lead to us remaining strangers. Her acceptation for my company was out of loneliness, which was peculiar as I'm sure at least one Vixen would have gone with her, and she would ignore me at school after tonight.

Somehow, I was mistaken. Once the credits rolled through and people started to leave, Cheryl turned her head towards me. Her whole demeanour had transformed, which mirrored her somewhat capricious personality.

'Would you like to go Pops with me?' She asked, her eyes meeting mine.

Taken aback, I agreed. After all, even if I wanted to I would have been unable to say no. An opportunity to spend time with her wasn't a common one and I knew that she was in no rush to get home. Besides, it was too early to retreat back to my tent and equally, FP wouldn't have been impressed to see my face again so quickly in the White Wyrm.

'Are you alright with motorbikes?' I started walking towards my bike, 'We could always get there another way if you're not.' I didn't want to be forceful with her since I didn't know how she would react. There were moments where she would lash out with a witty yet cheesy remark and there were other times in which she would remain completely silent.

Without hesitating, she perched on the back of my saddle. Gulping, I sat down, put my helmet on gripped onto the crossbar. I felt her hands move to my waist so that she would be stabilised once we were riding. The feeling of her touch against my clothed body was a weird one and made me slightly uncomfortable but I was more concerned about her safety than that. I'm sure that she probably felt the same about the situation.

When we arrived at Pop's Chock'Lit Shoppe, we decided to order milkshakes at the counter nearest to the bar. Her order was a strawberry milkshake with cream and a cherry while mine was chocolate. Thankfully, there weren't many people around as the neon lights of the diner illuminated our faces while the darkness from outside penetrated the diner. Her concentration appeared to be on swirling her straw in her glass.

Not wanting to dismiss the fact that I witnessed her crying, I decided to politely encourage her to open up, 'So, I know that you think you've mastered the art of silent tears but I saw you crying during that movie Cheryl.'

Her gaze remained focussed on her milkshake as she explained, 'I never cry at movies, real life is tragic enough... but when Simon's mum said he used to be such a carefree kid growing up and then at a certain point, he stopped being that happy kid because he was hiding a secret.. . I just-' As she continued to speak, I could feel her voice crack and break, crumbling down that high wall that she had built up for so long.

'Cheryl...'

'Everyone thinks I'm this loveless monster but it isn't true. I loved someone who loved me.'

I knew about her love for her brother Jason from Jughead. They were inseparable growing up and often had joint birthday parties together. Until his death, he was the captain of the Bulldogs and she was the leader of the Vixens, the perfect harmony of siblings. I couldn't imagine how she felt losing him. I comforted her, 'You mean your brother Jason? I know how close you guys were.'

She paused, licked her lips and lifted up her eyes. It was evident that there was internally something that she was debating to tell me. Cautiously, she analysed me and proceeded, 'Her name was Heather,' she was able to infer from the concerned expression on my face that I was a safe base to release her emotions, 'She was my best friend in junior high... She used to sleep over every weekend until m-my mother caught us in the same bed... she said that I was deviant.' Her eyebrows raised and the hurt that polluted her insides translated to her current outward state of being.

As I watched her heart break in front of me, I felt my own hurt emphasising with her and argued, 'Cheryl, I am so sorry but you have to know that your mother is wrong. You're not loveless, you're not deviant,' my instinct was to place my hand over her's, ' _You are sensational.'_

There was a short silence while the warmth of her hand radiated mine. I thought about her confession, the fact that she had opened up to me and wondered who else knew about this. There wasn't a Heather at Riverdale High nor had anyone mentioned Cheryl's experience either. Typically, gossip flew around the school rapidly but I understood that with serious matters like this you'd be careful of who you told. I wondered why she decided to tell me. Probably as she'd reached her limit with her mother and needed an outlet about something.

We spent the next hour together talking about more light hearted topics. I learned that she undertook archery as a hobby and that her grandmother lived with her. Meanwhile, she asked me about my duties as a Serpent. I informed her that the focus wasn't about being in a gang but rather having a sense of identity and community.

When we realised that it was getting too late, I decided to drop her off at her house. The sky above us was clear and there was a blanket of bright stars as the breeze enclosed on us. In this moment, the rest of the world and even Riverdale felt so distant. It was just me, my motorcycle and a red headed girl that I never thought I would have ever connected to.


	4. chapter 4: chemistry and vixens

After that evening with Cheryl, I was unsure of where we stood with each other. From the beginning, she clearly expressed her distaste towards me but after watching Love, Simon together, I felt like we had built a bridge between our differences. I wasn't sure if that encounter was a one off, a curve ball to throw my thought processes off but my mind wondered about the topic. I couldn't tell if we were strangers or perhaps... friends?

The problem with this awkward stage between strangers and friends is that you don't know how to behave and approach the other person. At school, I wasn't sure how to react if I were to see her in the corridor but finding out was inevitable. As chemistry was the last lesson of the day, granted our group project, I would spend time with both Cheryl and Veronica. Unlike the usual dread of that lesson, I was actually looking forward to it. On the other hand, Jughead wasn't as enthusiastic.

'I don't see why they still bother asking me to take off my Serpent jacket,' he scoffed, 'I'm still going to wear it whether I'm next to Reggie or in the principle's office.'

Due to the chaos of our transition from Southside High to Riverdale High, there had been a request for us to not wear our leather jackets during school hours. Arguably, this rule could have been classified as discrimination but in all honesty, it was put in place to smooth over any unnecessary uproar. Everyone but Jughead obliged and only wore their jackets after school. No matter the potential punishments he faced, he wasn't willing to budge on the idea as he believed that we should be able to proudly show our identities.

Swiftly, we entered the chemistry lab. The previous class had left some of the apparatus near the sinks, such as a beaker containing a clear liquid and a pair of tongs. I shivered, remembering how at Southside High we'd have to clear up from the previous class or complete our work with dirty or broken equipment on our desks on a regular basis.

Scanning the rest of the room, I noticed that Cheryl was already sat down with Veronica. They both seemed distracted by their mobile phones so I approached the girls and sat on the nearest seat to Cheryl.

'Hello. How're your days going?' I greeted them to break the ice.

Both girls looked up at me.

'Pretty good thank you Toni,' Veronica replied as her thin lips stretched across her face, 'We just finished rehearsing a new cheer routine.'

I laughed, 'I've always wanted to be a cheerleader but Southside High wasn't invested in that department.'

Cheryl's attention switched from her phone to me and she flashed her white teeth and dimples, 'You should try out Tee. The Vixens would love you.' Genuine encouragement was laced in her voice and her hand rubbed against my upper arm to seal the fact that she was being serious.

'Cheryl, I mean I'm not sure I'd be any good... I-'

She rolled her eyes and chattered away, 'Of course you'd have to try out in front of the other girls and you'd have to practice to get up to our standard but with my tutoring, you'd easily get there. After all, with my guidance Betty has made a lot of progress. Besides, you'd look good in the blue and yellow.'

I felt my cheeks warm up. Yet again, Cheryl's kindness and capricious gestures caught me off guard. Not only did I adopt the nickname of 'Tee' but she also offered me to be a Vixen. A Vixen. Her treasurable tribe at Riverdale High.

Thankfully, Mr Williams entering the classroom disrupted our conversation and my embarrassment. He scurried into the room with his hands full of his laptop, loose papers and a a mug of coffee. He dumped his belongings carelessly on his desk. Afterwards, he adjusted his tie and wiped a layer of sweat off of his wrinkled forehead. Then, he went on to discuss the aims of the lesson but his words went straight through my head.

Although I knew I had some performance abilities, the thought of showing the Vixens a routine was somewhat nerve wracking. Most of them had been part of that squad for a large chunk of their high school career so they were likely to be critical with me, especially because of my background. Then again, Cheryl inviting me essentially meant that I was already in without trialling out. She was in charge so unless I was complete and utter rubbish, it was unlikely that anyone else would protest against my joining. Being a member would be an amazing way to integrate myself into the community. Plus, it was an easy way to get into Cheryl's good books and to try out a new hobby.

Shaking my head at myself, I flicked through the pages of my textbook. The random equations and diagrams almost taunted me. As a group, we still weren't certain on which topic we were going for. Veronica had originally suggested the reactivity series but after finding out that three other pairs were also intending to make their posters about it, we wanted more originality.

'We could always do water,' I suggested, 'Water is pretty much used in everything. It's a solvent, has covalent bonds, and is used in all sorts of processes.. the water cycle, evaporation, condensation, transpiration. You can also freeze it and make ice or heat it to turn it into water vapour or mist.'

Veronica stroked her chin and agreed, 'Toni that's a great idea! It's simple but we would have plenty to talk about without it becoming overly complicated or boring. Cheryl?'

Nodding, Cheryl took out a pen from her pencil case and started to write notes. We then all agreed on which aspects we would all be researching, which naturally led to the lesson going increasingly quickly. During our study time, she even asked for my phone and typed her number into it so that she would be able to message me both about the group project and my cheer try-out. Veronica also gave me her number. I couldn't help but feel fuzzy about it all as I was finally making progress with her and the other students.

Once the lesson was over, I met up with Fangs, Jughead and Sweet Pea as we all intended to walk home together. I had already decided to not work in the evening at the White Wyrm as a way to de-stress myself. However, I didn't want to transfer that time into either being cooped up in my tent or sitting around Sunnyside Trailer park.

Sweet Pea grinned, 'Toni, you up for upgrading the exhausts on our bikes later?'

'Of course,' I replied, half-paying attention, 'It's been a while since I've modified my bike.' I watched Cheryl stand next to our fellow classmate, Josie, near her locker. Cheryl leaned against the lockers with one arm stretched towards the ceiling while Josie tightly held a folder. As we walked past them, it was obvious that neither of them noticed our presence.

'Great, we can work on it in the late evening.'

Deciding not to return home so suddenly, I hopped on my bike and headed to the White Wyrm. Considering the time, it was incredibly quiet other than the small group of men playing poker in the corner on the pool table. FP spotted me and approached me.

'Toni, I thought you weren't working today.'

'I'm not FP, I was wondering if it would be okay to use the basement to practice a cheer routine?'

He raised his eyebrows playfully and his mouth became slightly ajar, 'Ah, I see, kid. Of course you're welcome to use the space downstairs.' He proceeded to reach into his jean pocket, produce the key to the downstairs room and give it to me. I thanked him and unlocked the door, using my phone light as a torch as I walked down the stairs.

Although the White Wyrm was the local hangout spot for the Serpents, the basement was an exclusive area that was typically out of bounds. As a bartender, I was allowed access when the supplies of drinks in the main area became scarce. The basement itself was a dimly lit open spaced room with barrels of alcohol and other goods piled against the walls. Due to its privacy, it was also the place in which Clifford Blossom had murdered his son. I shivered at the thought.

To find inspiration, I scrolled through YouTube for already existing routines. Despite the fact that I enjoyed dancing and singing, I had never explicitly participated in cheerleading before. From what I had seen, there were similarities between upbeat dance and cheer. However, the routines for cheer also consisted of holding pom poms and the occasional stunt where someone would be thrown up into the air or cartwheel. Not wanting to overcomplicate my tryout, I synthesised different movements from multiple videos before trying routines out physically. By the end of it, I could feel sweat beads forming on my forehead and my breathing becoming increasingly unsteady.

It was already almost dark when I returned to Sunnyside Trailer Park. My inner circle of Serpents were sat around a fire, which was crackling while smoke whirled and faded into the sky. Fangs pierced a hole in a marshmallow with a stick and was prodding it above the flame. I watched as the fluffy pink colour darkened into a gooey brown.

I dropped my backpack onto the floor and felt my phone vibrate. My screen lit up with an unknown number's message:

 _Hello Tee. I hope that tomorrow after school isn't too short term notice. - C_

Without having the contact saved, it was obvious enough that Cheryl texted me. I couldn't help but feel pleased with myself for already practicing for the tryout otherwise I definitely would've felt underprepared tomorrow. I stared at her message for a while blankly as I attempted to conjure up a suitable reply until I felt an empty drinks can hit me.

Sweet Pea called over, 'Toni, are you okay? You've been standing around for ages, sit down!'

Itching my head, I ripped my eyes away from the virtual conversation and laughed, 'Of course I'm good. Did you still want to improve our exhausts?'

With a smirk, he stood up and brushed off his slightly dirty jeans and disappeared behind one of the trailers. When he returned, he held two brand new exhausts and a spray can. Carelessly, he handed me one of the exhausts. I shot him a questioning look, seeking clarification for both his generosity and the source of the goods.

'Consider it as a late birthday present,' Sweet Pea teased, 'I got them cheap when I visited Greendale the other month.'

Not wanting to question his story further, I smiled and headed towards where we had parked up. It had been a while since we had spent time just with each other, which was strange considering how close we used to be. Now, Sweet Pea had a bromance and close friendship with Fangs, especially since Fangs' mother's health had weakened. Despite this, I still connected deeply with both of them.

As he ripped open the packet of the exhausts and started to polish them, I glanced back at my phone. It was still open on the conversation with Cheryl so I replied then locked my phone.

 _Sounds good to me. - T_

Short but simple. Now, my current focus would be on improving the vechiles. After, I would practice the routine a few times before sleeping. I had both a sense of confidence and butterflies about the matter. Nonetheless, I knew that I was making a significant leap into migrating into Riverdale High.

 **sorry for not uploading in ages! I've been busy recently. this chapter was p hard to write n I'm not sure how happy I am with it but it'll bridge into Toni becoming a Vixen n the sleepover in the next chapter. thank you for reading this far. I really appreciate your time xxxxxx**


	5. chapter 5: sleepovers and secrets

**yet again, I took ages to update! I've been really busy recently so I hope that an extra long chapter makes up for that :))**

Anxiety is a feeling that everyone experiences in their lives. Depending on who you are and what the situation is, it can consume you and make the surrounding environment space out. For me, anxiety was something I experienced when in a situation that meant a lot to me rather than danger. Hence, before presenting my routine to the Vixens, the bottom of my stomach felt heavy.

Cheryl arranged for me to show my routine at the end of their after school session. Due to its space and availability, they normally held their meetings in the school gym. In contrast, a lot of the other sports were held outside, such as the American football team.

Much like the other Vixens, I was dressed in the same matching attire, which consisted of a white baseball tee with yellow sleeves and navy shorts. We all stood huddled together while Cheryl was positioned in front of us as she explained that I would be attempting to tryout for the Vixens. After she finished speaking, her head tilted to the side, signalling that the attention was now on me.

Then, the music started playing.

I felt the adrenaline take control of my body as I put all of my effort into my routine. I swerved my torso, strutted and tried to put confidence into every movement. In reality though, my heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest. Throughout my performance, I focussed on staring at Cheryl so that I was able to see her raw reaction. Although this seemed intimidating at first, her smirk and nodding suggested that she approved, which naturally motivated me to continue with such power. In the corner of my eye, I could see the other Vixens nodding along to the beat too. Once I finished, I felt breathless but relieved, knowing that I'd been successful.

Before I knew it, Cheryl trotted to the middle of the gym and clapped her hands together, 'Well, I don't know how any of you amateurs are going to top that so... practice is over.'

She concluded the session, requesting for the inner circle to remain in the gym. The majority of the group then dispersed. Betty, Josie and Veronica stayed back and formed a circle that included me. Cheryl proceeded to explain that in honour of my joining, she would be hosting a 'slumber party' at Thistlehouse.

I felt my cheeks grow warm slightly as I processed that not only had I joined another community to accompany my status as a Serpent but there was also going to be a celebration in response to it. Although, part of me suspected that she used my recruitment as an excuse to hold a social gathering rather than to celebrate the fact that I was recruited. Nevertheless, I was honoured that it was dedicated to me and I was invited, especially since I wouldn't have considered myself to be close friends with any of the other girls.

I was going to Cheryl's house.

Previously, the Blossom family had lived in what I had heard to be a mansion called Thornhill. However, rumours suggested that an unattended candle burned the building to the ground alongside with leaving burn damage to Penelope Blossom's body. Since this incident, Thistlehouse became the current main abode for the Blossom family. The residents consisted of Nana Rose, Cheryl, Penelope and from what I perceived, her deceased father's twin brother: Claudius. The household dynamic seemed interesting and absurd, especially since I had heard that Nana Rose was 'sea nile' and that Claudius was a grey haired splitting image of his brother.

Once evening hit, I drove to her property on my motorbike and was greeted by gates with a quote on them. There were also different kinds of scrubs dotted around the field-like garden, which most likely were maintained by a gardener. I pressed a button in order to enter. Almost instantly, I spotted the ruins of what was once Thornhill and saw both a barn and Thistlehouse. It was an old-fashioned building that had moss sprinkled on its roof, signifying that it was probably historical. Weirdly, there was also a target sign outside of the Blossom house. Not wanting to question this further, I walked up to the door and rung the doorbell.

Moments later, I was face to face with a woman that somewhat resembled an older Cheryl. She had piercing brown eyes, which were a similar shade to her daughter's, that held a cold and unreadable emotion within them. I noticed that patches of her skin were pink-ish and tender, suggesting that these were the areas in which she was burned.

'You're here for Cheryl's party, aren't you?'

Her voice was almost monotone while her expression and tone were passive aggressive, cold and tired. I watched her glare be broken as she turned her head and called for Cheryl to come downstairs. Promptly, Cheryl appeared while muttering a snide remark about her mother. I stood there awkwardly, swaying my body slightly and gripping onto my backpack with my right hand.

Once her mother left the hallway, I noticed a change in Cheryl's composure. Her body language became less tense. She signalled for me to follow her upstairs where I tried to absorb my surroundings as I walked up the stairs. From experience, I knew that houses were a personal space that allowed you to notice deeper things about someone's life. Plus, exploring new places always encouraged me to pay attention to the smaller details.

Much like how I anticipated, she occupied a rather large room. A master bed with a velvet, red duvet and plenty of pillows was in the centre while a polished vanity leaned against the wall. Everything about what she owned screamed expensive and I was frightened to touch anything in case I broke it. She slumped herself onto her bed comfortably, as if my presence was a normal occurrence, and looked up at me.

'How does it feel to be an official Vixen now, Tee-Tee?'

I gulped and licked my lips before speaking, 'I wasn't sure I was going to make the cut if I'm honest. A lot of the other girls are really talented... but I'm going to try my best to try reach their standard.' I let out a nervous laugh and propped down my belongings next to her dresser. Where were the other girls?

'If I didn't think you were worth it, I wouldn't have bothered with you.' She responded with a smirk.

'I'm honoured that Cheryl Blossom thinks I'm worth something,' I replied automatically, 'It's a pleasant change.'

Her full lips grew into a wide grin and she rolled her eyes playfully, 'I'm not heartless, you know. Plus, you're a perfect addition to my team.' She proceeded to pat the space next to where she was lying. I joined her hesitantly and wondered what exactly was going through her mind right now. We lay there for what must have been a few minutes talking about school and cheerleading. As the conversation proceeded, I grew more comfortable and open with talking to her, enforcing how not intimidating she actually was once you got to know her.

Then, the doorbell rang.

Cheryl's phone screen flashed up and she rolled out of the bed, 'Betty, Josie and Veronica are here.' She explained.

Not wanting to be found by the other girls lounging around, I also got up and dug my phone out of my pocket. A few Instagram notifications were present on my lock screen and a text from Sweet Pea:

Have fun at Cheryl's tonight, Toni! You've officially made it as a Riverdale High student!! Say hi to Josie for me. ;)

I snorted involuntarily. When I told Sweet Pea about my invitation, he thought that I was bluffing then joked that she fancied me. The idea of that being true was preposterous, especially if you remembered who I was and who she was. However, since our conversation in Pops, I felt closer to her in a way and there had been moments where I wondered more about her emotional side and guard, especially since she came out to me. Surely, more people from Riverdale High would have known about her liking girls?

Regardless, Sweet Pea previously empathised that he was glad that I was able to make some female friends, even if they weren't exactly the type of people that I was expected to be seen with. He assumed that my crowd would be a group of tom boys. After all, he often complained that it was degrading to his 'manlyhood' that I was able to down beer better than him. My response was typically along the lines of my bisexuality allowing me to fit a few of the lesbian stereotypes. I mean, after all, I worked on my bike and wore flannel a lot.

The other girls entered the room and placed their bags next to mine. Since it was early evening, Veronica offered to order in pizzas as Pops unfortunately didn't have a delivery service. Everyone obliged and we settled on chips and a pepperoni and a margarita pizza. A cherry coke was specifically ordered for Cheryl alongside with either milkshakes or lemonade for everyone else.

Then, Cheryl suggested that we all watched a movie while we waited for our food and experienced a 'pamper evening'. She booted up Netflix and scrolled through plenty of options. Due to the latest happenings with the Black Hood, no one was interested in watching a horror. However, since we were all girls, we naturally browsed through the romance section. Plenty of Nicholas Sparks titles were displayed on the screen. Being a hopeless romantic at heart, without wanting to admit it, I had already seen a handful of them but wasn't one of those people that fussed on rewatching stuff. For me, rewatching movies or series allowed me to notice details or foreshadowing that I missed out on the first time around.

In the end, we decided on watching The Last Song. It is originally a novel written by Nicholas Sparks and without spilling too much information about the plot, the storyline focuses around a daughter visiting her father one Summer with her brother and finding love. It was evident, especially at the beginning, that the relationship with the daughter and father wasn't the best but there was importance in her visit. The couple featured within the movie were Miley Cyrus and Liam Hemsworth, which was how the now couple in real life met. I found it remarkable that years after ending their romance, they were able to rekindle it and later marry. It reminded me that although finding the right partner can be challenging, the possibility of it happening always remained.

Once the movie was over and we'd eaten, our host and Veronica proposed that we messed around and pranked people that were the current nuisances in our lives. To make it more convincing, they suggested that we used an actual phone number rather than calling with no caller ID. However, due to the communication between their parents, it was risky to use one of their numbers as it was as likely they'd be found out rather quickly.

Thankfully for them, my position in a gang led to me owning a second, brick phone in case of any emergencies or pick-ups. I reached into my bag, retrieved it and handed it to Cheryl. She raised an eyebrow at me with a questioning look to which I shrugged it off and blamed the Serpents.

Betty giggled, 'Who should we call first?'

Eagerly, Veronica slapped her arm and gasped loudly, 'Your brother Chic.' Betty's lips pursed into an innocently evil smile as she typed in the digits of his number. Chic was supposedly Betty's half maternal brother. He was unable to understand boundaries within the house, which naturally strained the relationships between her and her other family members.

Cheryl put the call on speaker and spoke into the gadget with a seductive tone, 'Is this... Chic? You have a secret, I know you do.' We all clasped our hands over our mouths as we sniggered, hoping for him to either go along with what she was saying or to act with complete and utter confusion.

Annoyingly, he hung up straight away. Perhaps he knew that it was a prank call as the speaker was female. Apparently, according to Betty, he dealt with clients that were male only but I wasn't completely sure what his business actually was. The next person that they wished to call was Cheryl's uncle Claudius. Betty snatched the phone from Cheryl.

She adjusted her voice to also be seductive as she whispered slowly, 'Hello Claudius... I want to play a game, it's called crime and punishment. Do you wanna play?'

'I do.'

Veronica's mouth formed an O from his response and Josie straightened her back and rocked slightly to not laugh.

Moments later, he continued, 'Do you want to be punished, have you been a naughty girl?'

The amused expressions dropped from all of our faces. Betty's facial expression turned into pure disgust so she pressed hang up and chucked the phone onto the floor. We all sat there in shock, wondering if he knew it was a prank or if his perverted mind felt otherwise.

Cheryl broke the silence and half-laughed, 'Well, I always knew he was a bit twisted. I've felt so uneasy being at home with him around. There's something about him that isn't quite right. It's like he's plotting with my mother to do something evil, like they want to get rid of me and Nana Rose.'

'Are you sure?' Veronica questioned with pure concern laced in her voice, 'That's terrible.'

In response, Cheryl nodded and sighed, 'There isn't much I can do about it sadly. It's part of the reason why I invited everyone here today. I needed the company while I'm living in my mother's play pen, especially with that uncle of mine being here. Besides, we needed a way to celebrate our latest member.'

Her eyes wandered over to meet mine and I smiled sheepishly. Even within a small group of friends, I wasn't used to being centre of attention. It was rare that the topic of conversation landed on me because I considered myself to be more of a wallflower or a listener than someone that enjoyed being in the limelight. Personally, the role of in the background and supporting those around me was rewarding enough for me, which made me feel fuzzy on the seldom occasion where this wasn't the case.

Josie leaned towards me and pulled me into a half-hug and giggled, 'I'm happy we're getting to know you more Toni. Your routine was fire earlier.'

'I agree, you should definitely give us some tips on choreography.' Betty chimed in. Veronica agreed and Cheryl also complimented my dance yet again. I thanked the girls for their kindness and informed them on how excited I was to practice with them.

Cheryl clapped her hands together eagerly and announced, 'Anyway, since I invited you all over for a girls evening, it's pamper time!'

She proceeded to disappear into what was either her closest or an en suite attached to her bedroom. Soon after, she reappeared and revealed a bundle of matching bathrobes, face-masks and other toiletries. The wine red bathrobes were an assortment of different sizes so she gave everyone the appropriate gown.

We all spent the next few hours gossiping, painting our nails and brushing each other's hair. Cheryl offered to comb through mine. I'd always found it really satisfying for someone else to fiddle with my hair, which was definitely a thing that a lot of people enjoyed too. There was something so different about someone else touching your own hair in comparison to doing it yourself. She even managed to organise my wavy hair into two right french braids. The style highlighted and blended perfectly the different tints of pink from where it had been bleached, dyed and faded.

As it grew later, everyone started getting ready for bed by taking turns to brush their teeth and to change into their pyjamas. Despite the fact that the room was spacious, the sleeping arrangements meant that two people would share an airbed, one would occupy their own and the other would sleep in Cheryl's bed with her. Betty and Veronica, as best friends, opted to share the double air mattress together. This set-up meant that either I or Josie would sleep on the remaining bed on the floor and the other in the room's original master bed.

Josie propped a pillow against the end of the remaining mattresses and suggested, 'I'll sleep on this.'

So I would be sleeping next to Cheryl? Wait. I would be sleeping next to Cheryl. I peered over at her to see that she was casually wiping off mascara from her eyes with a wipe. Unlike me, she seemed completely calm about the whole ordeal. Considering that we perceived each other to be enemies a few weeks ago, I still found this change to be remarkable and definitely unexpected. However now, much like how I thought before, the previous tension had disintegrated. It indicated the gap between the north and south areas of Riverdale was because their people that did not have any ties with our side held prejudice against us. Maybe in the future, Riverdale would be brought together for its similarities and become a whole community rather than two parties opposing each other.

With no valid reason to not protest, I tucked myself underneath her duvet while Veronica flicked the lights off. The room became pitch black, other than the blue lights emitted from the television screen and a handful of mobile phones. Like every adolescent, we spent a while scrolling through social media with a programme playing softly in the background.

Surprisingly, my surroundings were soothing as we were all able to silently relax together. I could feel the warmth from Cheryl's body radiating from underneath the covers and her fruity scent seemed as if it invaded the entire bed. Her body was positioned somewhat close to mine and much like me, she leaned against the headboard while she used her phone. Based on my tracking of her eyes, I doubted that she knew that I was observing her.

The first person that fell asleep must have been Josie as I heard the occasional faint snore from my right hand side. Shortly after, Betty and Veronica were both on the verge of dozing off too if they hadn't already because they remained still, huddled together on their mattress. Much like them, I now lay still but staring up at the ceiling.

The screen of Cheryl's phone switched off and she whispered, 'Toni, are you awake?'

'Yes.' I murmured back.

'Thank you coming tonight,' she replied softly, 'I wasn't sure if you were going to come tonight.'

I raised an eyebrow, 'Why wouldn't I?'

There was a slight pause and I could feel the hesitation in her voice, 'I don't know. I don't usually care what people think about me as much as I do with you. Besides, I only hosted this sleepover so I'd have an excuse to invite you over as there's no way my devil of a mother would have allowed just you to stay over.'

My mind took a moment to process her words. The sudden openness caught me off-guard and suddenly I became self-conscious that the other girls were listening to our private conversation. I observed my surroundings and concluded from their breathing and stillness that they remained asleep.

'Cheryl...? For real?'

Her body drew closer to mine and she confirmed, 'Of course. I like spending time with you Toni, and it's scary.'

'I like spending time with you too, Cheryl.' I replied. Nervously, I turned over so that we were looking at each other. Her chocolate eyes were the softest, tiredest expression that I'd ever witnessed on her. She was also the most natural that I'd ever seen her as her plump lips were not their usual bold red and some of her hair had fallen in front of her face. Gently, I brushed a strand behind her ear, which caused her to seem a little bit nervous or uneasy.

Then, she flashed her teeth and pulled me into a cuddle. We stayed like that for a while and over time, my eyes grew heavier and heavier. I knew that I had become comfortable around her quite quickly but thankfully, it was evident that this was also the case for her with me. There was something about her that was refreshing, almost like she was an open book but she somehow still kept me on my toes. As I fell asleep, I wondered about where my future at Riverdale High would lead to and for once, it was hopeful.


	6. chapter 6: hidden talents & feelings

Sunlight leaked through the curtains, lighting up the entire room from its dark spell. My body was wrapped up in Cheryl's as I woke us up. I wasn't able to pin point how quickly I had fallen asleep because of how tired I'd been.

I observed the other girls and noticed that only Veronica was awake. She'd carefully detangled herself from her best friend and was scrolling through her phone casually. It was almost as if she could sense me looking at her as she glanced over in my direction with a slight smile.

'Good morning Toni,' she whispered softly, 'Sleep well?'

I flicked back to the still sleeping Cheryl, who remained wrapped up in my limbs. Her breathing remained steady because her chest inflated and deflated normally. I gulped and replied, 'I sure did. You?'

She nodded, eyeing the bed that I occupied with the red head, 'Would I be right to assume that you and Cheryl are dating?' My tanned cheeks grew rosy and warm. She added, 'Well... I know it's none of my business but-'

'We're not,' I justified with panic, 'We've just been hanging out recently.'

As if she were in thought, Veronica narrowed her eyes slightly and opened her mouth to talk before closing it. Then, she spoke again, 'So, do you like her then?'

But before I had chance to respond, an alarm sounded. Cheryl turned over and murmured something that I was unable to distinguish. Meanwhile, Josie and Betty awoke. Josie stretched out her arms and let out a big yawn while Betty tied her hair into a loose ponytail. Veronica winked at me, signifying that this conversation would be continued later.

The raven haired girl proceeded to leave the room to enter the en suite, probably to either freshen up or to go to the toilet. Betty checked her notifications and I assumed that she replied to a text from Jughead based on how giddy she was. Feeling awkward, I also checked my messages to see that Sweet Pea and FP texted me. Sweet Pea was up to his usual non-sense of sending unhumorous memes whereas FP requested for me to work an extra shift at the White Wyrm later on today. Having nothing better to do, I accepted his offer. After all, I needed to earn as much money as I could.

Cheryl was awake once a fully dressed Veronica returned. Veronica wore a formal looking black dress with the pearl necklace that I'd noticed her wear before. Due to her wealth, I suspected that the pearls were the real kind. Cheryl, on the other hand, remained in the spaghetti vest top and shorts that she'd used as pajamas. Her eyes were slightly puffy from sleep and she looked like she needed more sleep. However, she got out of bed, slotted her pale feet into slippers and draped a bathrobe around her slim frame.

'Breakfast ladies?'

We all made our way towards the kitchen. Much like the rest of the house, it was a grand room with the traditional black and white checkered flooring that people thought didn't actually exist in real life. It was filled with different wooden cupboards attached to the wall and random painting that were probably painted by prestige artists. Cheryl threw open the cupboard closest to the sink, which revealed an assortment of cereals. She also explained that they also had foods that could be cooked into what was a traditional English breakfast, such as eggs, bacon and bread that would be toasted.

I watched as she effortlessly turned the cooker ring hobs on, cracked open two eggs and sizzled bacon on a frying pan. The way she did this was almost instinctive, as if she prepared this meal almost everyday. I walked towards her, staring at the spitting bubbles of oil from her pans.

Her head snapped towards me excitedly, 'I'll make some for you, Tee-Tee.'

Timidly, I scratched my head and replied, 'T-thank you. I appreciate the offer but you don't have to-'

My potential polite rejection was cut off by her handing me a plate of sliced toast, baked beans and the two foods I'd seen her cooking. I had to give it a second look to realise that it was real because often, I didn't bother with breakfast. Not expecting this, I honestly would have been fine settling with cereal but as I knew she'd put at least some effort into preparing this effortless dish for me, I accepted it.

'Baked beans,' I mocked in a bad, fake English accent, 'You sure are British.'

I joined the other girls at the table in what seemed to be a conservatory but the dining room. Betty poured herself a bowl of Cheerios and milk. The other two girls were waiting on their cooked breakfasts. Cheryl handed them two plates of what was similar to my plate but she then sat down with only toast. I raised an eyebrow questioningly, wondering why she made such effort for other people to not eat the meal herself.

It was almost as if she read my mind because she turned to me and informed me that she did not eat meat herself but understood that other people still enjoyed it. Her claim was surprising as I didn't expect her to be a vegan or vegetarian. Nonetheless, I was impressed because I knew that I would never be able to give up meat as I enjoyed the taste too much.

Once we'd finished eating, Veronica explained that her father had arranged an important business meeting that she needed to attend. She thanked our host for inviting her to stay over and applauded me again for my Vixen recruitment. Betty also said that although she didn't feel comfortable at home with Chic around, she intended on snooping through his things to potentially get a greater insight of who he actually was. Consequently, both girls left so that it was now, me, Cheryl and Josie.

'I've got to leave Riverdale in a bit over an hour for an audition,' Josie said, 'I really enjoyed coming over. Hopefully, we'll do it again sometime.' Josie hugged us and we wished her good luck. Then, she departed.

So now, it was really me and Cheryl again.

'What's your plans for today?' She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked out the window, seeing the bullseye target that I'd spotted on my way in yesterday, 'Well, I've got a shift at the White Wyrm in a bit. I work as a bartender there, you're welcome to tag along if you'd like.'

'Of course, I'll go have a shower and get dressed. You can wait in my room.'

Nodding, I followed her through the living room in order to go upstairs again. A fragile looking elderly woman sat in a wheelchair was in the corner of the room. Based on my knowledge, that must've been Nana Rose. As we went past her, she muttered something about a pretty girl.

While I waited for Cheryl to finish washing, I dressed myself in a vest top that was paired with flannel, jean shorts and fishnets. I also removed the plaits from my hair, causing my locks to bounce into beach waves. Content with my appearance, I picked up my phone from one of her dressers and noticed a few drawings etched in pencil embedded underneath her make-up and other belongings. Curiously, I moved the objects that superimposed the art away and examined the lines more closely.

The drawings were an assortment of nature pieces and line drawings of people, animals and buildings. One of my favourite pieces was of Pops because it was clear that she'd observed the architecture to get an accurate representation of the place. Another drawing was of a robin next to two people who were collecting sap from a tree in the Winter. She'd coloured the Robin's chest and the hair of the two people in red while the rest of the scene remained in greyscale.

Not wanting to rummage through her belongings further, I didn't continue to pry into the sheets of paper. Anyway, the timing worked out as she emerged from the bathroom with her hair wrapped in a towel but fully dressed. Neatly, she unravelled it, sat at her dresser and turned on her hairdryer. We both watched each other silently through looking at the reflection of the mirror in her vanity.

Once she'd finished, as the weather was warm outside, we decided to leave early. On our way out, we bumped into her mother, who was standing in the corridor with a man that I'd never seen before. Cheryl shot a disapproving look at her and rolled her eyes, implying that the male was probably using Penelope as an escort. The man subtly eyed Cheryl up, which caused him to receive a similar glare.

When outside, Cheryl muttered angrily, 'That's the forth guy I've seen this week. Pig people behaviour.'

'It's hard,' I sighed, 'But hopefully she'll come to her senses soon. Helmet?'

As I hadn't intended on having a second rider on my bike, I only had one helmet, which meant that only one of us would not have their head protected. She pushed it into my hands gently and I shook my head, knowing that I was probably more used to danger and riding than she was. Plus, as she was my passenger, I had responsibility to take the extra precaution for her safety.

In the end, she gave in and slotted it over her head. I perched myself on the front and revved the engine before she positioned herself behind me. Much like last time, she slotted her arms around my waist comfortably. We sped off away from Thistlehouse and towards the south area of Riverdale, a domain that was most definitely foreign to her.

The Southside of Riverdale was noticeably more run-down than the north, which was probably one of the route causes for the disagreements between the two halves. The clean garages and buildings were replaced with tattoos of graffiti. The fresh and clean smell of the north was replaced with the musky smell of fuel and weed. Herds of people were disrupted on the sides of the road, all either holding a cigarette in one hand or a bottle of alcohol.

We pulled up at our destination and I tried to read what Cheryl was thinking. She didn't openly express distaste or any sings of vendetta for the area but I knew she was probably comparing it to her nicer area. Instead of making any remarks, she focused on admiring the snake logo that was plastered along the banner of the outside of the building. I smiled sheepishly, worried that she'd change her mind about entering.

However, she happily entered the building with me. Given that it was only afternoon, there weren't many people around. The same men that always played poker occupied a snooker table and there were a few guys in the corner with beer. In fact, two of them were Sweet Pea and Fangs. They hadn't noticed me yet as they appeared to be laughing about something as a group.

I approached the bar and smiled at FP, who tended to work the shifts that I was unable to. His eyes wandered to Cheryl, most likely wondering what brought her here.

'Could I get either of you a drink?' He made sure to include Cheryl into the conversation as warmly as possible. She glanced over at me, as if non-verbally asking for my judgment.

I laughed nervously, 'It's a bit early for that isn't it?' He raised his eyebrows, 'I'll have a vodka and lemonade please.' He flashed his perfectly aligned teeth then prepared my order while Cheryl tried to absorb her surroundings. I could tell that she eyed one of the snooker tables.

I sipped my beverage, 'Shall we have a game of that?'

'Sure.'

We headed over to one of the tables. I picked up one of the shorter cues and used the chalk to sand down the edge. Then, I passed it to her and found another one while she positioned the balls in the triangle frame. Although I didn't play much, on quieter nights I'd sometimes have a few games to keep myself entertained. Normally, I'd play against myself or with another lone Serpent.

I broke the game, causing all of the balls to scatter across the flat surface. Her response was a pot of one of the striped balls, which meant that my goal was to get rid of all of the solids then the 8 ball. She then was able to pot another striped ball. Either she'd played this game a lot or she had beginner's luck. I hoped that it was the latter because I didn't want to seem like too much of a novice.

The third shot was aimed perfectly but slightly too light as it drifted just before one of the holes. I positioned myself so that the white ball would hit one of my balls nearest. To my success, it did and the game continued.

Of course, in the end, she won with quite a clear lead, 'Have you played before?' I questioned.

'Not really,' she answered, 'But I spend a lot of time practicing archery.' I stroked my chin at yet another secret hobby that she undertook. I figured that maybe somehow her aim for that translated to other sports. I wondered about how good her archery must've been and how much time she must've invested into the activity.

'You're full of surprises,' I half-joked, half-commented.

A voice from behind us boomed, 'Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom, how's it going?'

Sweet Pea's arm wrapped around my neck as he pulled me in for one of the most uncomfortable hugs I've ever experienced. Fangs emerged himself to my right side but unlike Sweet Pea, his entrance was the opposite of alarming. I was thankful for that, especially as I knew their interaction with Cheryl was most likely going to be awkward.

I replied so she didn't have the chance to, 'Everything's good guys, I see that you're having a productive day.'

Sweet Pea's playful grip on my neck leased, 'What brings you here?'

'Toni invited me,' Cheryl answered immediately with a serious tone, 'I thought it was about time I paid your area a visit.'

I gulped, hoping that there wouldn't be tension between the two. After all, Cheryl was one of the students that made the Serpents feel unwelcome. However, of course, since we'd spent time together this tension had eased a bit, especially for me. Sweet Pea, on the other hand, had been kept in the dark about our bonding due to its infancy and me not feeling the need to publicise every friendship that I ever built.

He smirked and leaned against the snooker table with confidence, 'I see. Toni mentioned the sleepover with some of the Vixens the other day.'

I rolled my eyes, 'I didn't realise that you sometimes actually listen to me.'

'Emphasis on sometimes.' He chuckled.

I shoved him playfully, causing his drink to splash slightly into the floor. Ironically, I knew that I would be the one cleaning that up as my shift was due. I needed to retreat behind the bar, put my black apron on and bring a cloth out so that the alcohol didn't dry and stick to the floor.

Fangs let out a nervous laugh, 'We're not always that rough around here.'

For the next half hour, Cheryl stayed at the White Wyrm. She sat on one of the stools nearest to the bar, which consequently was also closest to me. Although I was sure FP wouldn't have minded her keeping me company during my shift, she explained that she needed to maintain her GPA and didn't want to pester me at work. But, part of me liked her hovering around while I cleaned glasses and scrubbed counters because it didn't feel like I was working. Instead, it felt like I was hanging out with her as we were able to talk in between serving the scarce number of customers. Either way, I understood that she needed to go and told her I'd text her after I'd finished.

She hugged me goodbye tightly, 'See you soon, Tee-Tee.' In old, typical Cheryl style, she spun on her heels and paced away.

Once she was gone, a still lurking Sweet Pea edged towards me, 'You have a lot of explaining to do.'

'I have no explaining to do,' I remarked, 'I've finally made friends at Riverdale High, you should be happy for me.'

He scoffed, 'Only the ginger Regina George of the school. Either way, it doesn't seem linke you're being just friendly with her.'

I glanced upwards at Sweet Pea. He was smirking at me, which made me realise that he was only pulling my leg rather than trying to get a serious response out of me. Regardless, something about his accusation irked me, as if there was some truth to it. Had I taken a stronger liking than I thought to her, or was he just making me read into the situation more than necessary? Shrugging my shoulders, I continued to polish a wooden table as last night replayed on my mind. He probably had a point, maybe I was liking her more and her more everyday but it didn't seem like it wasn't mutual.

 **if you've gotten this far into the story, I hope you're enjoying it! the views, favourites and follows have inspired me a lot to continue this. I'm not sure on the direction that this is going in but I have a few ideas in mind. the romance is yet to begin so stay tuned. ;))**

 **If you haven't already, please interact with this story in some way. it honestly does encourage to me write more as it shows that people like what I'm posting. thank you so much.**


End file.
